


Simple Pleasures

by odd_stick (KrakenAntlers)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAntlers/pseuds/odd_stick
Summary: A short look at experiencing snow for the first time. Set right before the episode, "Fire in the Sky".





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> **ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2010 and posted on both ff.net and LJ**  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and such are owned by Hasbro and friends.  
> Prompt: Jazz/Optimus Prime; don’t tell me that you like that? For LJ@_wilderness_

Optimus smiled behind his mask as he approached the other mech. Staying under the shelter of overhanging rock and parts of the Ark, he watched the tiny clusters of crystallized water drift down to land softly upon Jazz’s frame. The black and white Autobot smiled and shook himself as the snow melted, the cold liquid occasionally slipping between the seams of his armor before evaporating due to his internal warmth.

Curious, Optimus held a hand out, intent on catching a few samples. The precipitation gathered in his palm and started melting upon contact. Having never experienced snow before, he was not prepared for the sensation of the runoff slipping under his plating. The unanticipated contact with his protoform startled him and sent a rattling shiver across his frame.

Jazz looked over his shoulder, grinning wide as he said, “Guess I shoulda warned you that it would do that.”

“You don’t seem to mind,” Optimus responded as he shook the excess water from his hand. “In fact, you seem to enjoy it.”

The Special Ops agent spun on his heel, arms spread wide and visor bright, to face his leader. “The sensation startled me a bit at first too, but once the surprise passed it was pretty cool. Kinda like when it rains, but with an extra kick.”

Optimus hummed in understanding, but stayed firmly under his cover. Jazz sauntered closer, his movement creating small wind currents that sent the snow flying around him into spiraling flurries. “Not your thing?”

Observing his third in command, the red and blue mech answered, “I didn’t particularly enjoy the sensation, but I readily admit that this type of weather has an essence of simplistic beauty about it. I find it…relaxing.”

Jazz smiled again. While Optimus Prime was very powerful and experienced, it was heartening to know that he still found pleasure in such simple things. The longer they were on Earth, the more evident it became that the experience agreed with Optimus. “Good to hear that Boss Bot.”

The Prime’s optics betrayed his hidden smile. The two settled in to watch the falling snow in companionable silence, Optimus calm and steady while Jazz danced in the snow to his own music. Both mechs knew that the anomalous weather could very well be a prelude to trouble, but both knew when to take the precious time to sit back and appreciate the small gifts that came their way.


End file.
